tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
No Rest for the... Whatever/Transcript
Prologue (The Halloween Kids are fighting a group of mutated lab students. Alison, Colleen, Julie, Sam, Dante, Devlin, Damien and Angela are hiding behind a flipped desk.) Julie: Okay, who's the idiot who wanted to get samples from the off-limits class!? Devlin: What? I have no common sense. It's second nature to- (the table behind them is picked up by a mutant) Alison: Forget it! We got what we needed, let's just get out of here! (the eight run for the door but get cornered by the other mutants) Colleen: Crap, this is no way to die. Sam: I don't know if you know this Devlin but, you're the most annoying boy this side of Alberta. Devlin: I know. (before the mutants could kill them, they're both knocked out by someone using a lead table. It's Marie.) Marie: Why'd you leave me back at HQ? You know I love action like this. Alison: Noted. Don't feel like dying before I get pillows. Angela: We just didn't want people thinking you're some kind of freak. Now that Woodroot's the top source for crap like ghosts and even mutants, anything's possible. Marie: Freak? I'm like the Hulk with a normal skin color. Worst anyone could say about me is that I hit the- ugh! (Marie holds her head and groans) Sam: Woah, you alright Marie? Marie: I'm fine, just a headache. Sam: Maybe you should rest. Marie: Because of a little headache? Sam: ...Yes. Marie: That's the stupidest thing I ever heard. Sam: Come on! It's common sens- OW! (Julie pinches Sam's shoulder) Julie: Ruh-roh! Somebody got a pinch on the shoulder. Better put you down for surgery. Jerry: Team liver to team appendix... CAN WE GO NOW!? (the nine hear the rest of their team outside) Sam: I stand by what I said. Marie: Ok, fine. I have somewhere to be anyways. Colleen: If nobody grows up before we begin Junior High I'm going back to Colorado. (the intro plays) ACT I (All of the Halloween Kids are walking in the neighborhood.) Mandy: So, is this your first headache Marie? Marie: No, but is that really something to worry about? Sparky: Look at it like this, you exert a lot of pressure in our more heated missions. You may lack the inertia to continue your rapid activity. Marie: Come again? Brighton: What he means is that you can't keep going without any rest. No telling what could happen. Marie: Ok, look, I just want to see my folks. Maybe I could get some rest through a long conversation- Angela: Stop! (everyone stops walking) Angela: You're taking us to your parents? Tommy's parents? Parents of our greatest enemy? Randall: Technically our only enemy- Angela: Shut up, you get what I mean. Alison: You're right. But we can't leave Marie behind. Mandy: Especially since she's being so difficult. Marie: I think I have an idea. (cut to Marie's house, leading them to her treehouse) Marie: You could hide up here. I'll be back in a while, I'm sure my parents'll have a lot to ask me. Dante: Well what're we supposed to do 'till then? Marie: You could smash my brother's stuff, leave him a message. It's all on his side, hard to miss. (the kids look inside and notice Tommy's "side" encompasses all but a small corner of the treehouse) Alison: Guys? Jerry: Let's do it. (Marie enters her house. She finds her parents in the dining room and enters it. Her mother (Penelope) spits out what she's drinking and her father (Benedict) sucks in his spoon and beats his chest trying to get it out. He does so and it hits Marie in her chest.) Marie: Hi mom, hi dad. Benedict: Hi... yourself? Marie: I know I've changed a little. But it's still me. *pointing at a popsicle-stick picture frame* I made that when I was in preschool, and mom, we used to cook together- Penelope: I get it! After everything that has happened lately, sorta reminds me of when I went to Oregon, I'm willing to believe you're my daughter. Benedict: And if that's changing a little, I hate to see what you'd consider to be a lot. (Penelope takes a closer look at Marie) Marie: Uh, mom? Penelope: I just want to see how much of you has changed. Let's see, no horns, no tail, voice is only appropriately deeper. Benedict: How did this even happen? Marie: '''Tommy sent to some sort of video game dimension and, well... it just happened. '''Benedict: Tommy told me you went on a camping trip with one of your friends, and that bothering you about it would make you hate us. Marie: And you believed him!? Word to the wise, don't listen to anything that rat has to say. Take it from me, and my new friends. Benedict: You mean the Halloween Kids? But they're a bunch of nuisances. Marie: And who told you that? Benedict: Tommy... (Benedict slouches) Marie: Tommy has been nothing but trouble. When I get my hands on him I'll- Ungh! (Marie hunches over.) Penelope: What's wrong? (Marie's pain spell ends) Marie: Whatever it is, it's over. I'm gonna head out. Penelope: I don't think you should. That looked serious. Maybe you should lie down for a bit. Marie: I'm not built for lying down. It's been great talking to you guys. Just wanted to pop by and tell you I'm not dead. (a crash is heard outside) Marie: And nobody's in the treehouse... (shot outside of the treehouse) Damien: Goodbye crappy action figures! *throws them out the window* Julie: Get a Game Boy next time, cheapskate! *throws a handful of Tiger games out the window* Alison: Is that a toilet plunger? We could use one. (Marie enters the treehouse) Angela: How'd they take it? Marie: A spit-take, dad swallowed a spoon, but other than that surprisingly well. Now, what's up for the rest of the day? Georgina: How about some rest? That way we could be more ready for whatever happens from now. And I'm not saying this because I'm getting paid twenty- OOF! (Jane hits her in the side) Marie: Come on guys! I just had one headache- Jenny: And just recently you hunched over in pain. Marie: How did you- Jane: The kitchen window is right in front of the treehouse. Marie: Look, I'm fine. I don't need to rest. I'm going on my own, be back when I feel like it. (Marie storms off. Later, she is seen wandering by herself in town.) Marie: Get rest. Who do they think they are? If I needed rest I wouldn't have been able to bet up those slime-balls. If I didn't go straight, I would just- AGH! (Marie clenches her head and wanders into an alleyway, collapsing near the end of it) Marie: What's happening!? (Marie continues to writhe in pain. Suddenly, her hulking body shrinks back into its normal size. Marie slowly gets up and asses her situation.) Marie: Oh, this is not good. ACT II (Tommy is seen in the lab from early in the episode, holding a picture of the Halloween Kids) Tommy: I knew waiting would pay off. Listen up my mutant, well I want to say allies, but I'm a humble guy. I'm aware you've been tormented by these kids. But now you could get back at them. Go out there and- (the mutants run off and begin wreaking havoc on the town) Tommy: Well, at least they'll get the attention of the Halloween Kids. (cut to Marie, walking around town, still assessing her situation) Marie: Ok, think Marie, you've had these headaches and now you're suddenly normal again. You're not completely doomed, but... what could I do now? (Marie sees the mutants engaging in destruction) Marie: You became normal in the middle of a crisis. Should've known. (a mutant lands in front of her and Marie runs into the alley) Marie: Why are runners addicted to running into obvious dead ends!? (Marie leaps and lands on top of a dumpster, leaping again and landing over a wire fence, which the mutant crashes into.) Marie: Sweet. I might not have my strength anymore, but I'm still in the game. Better go find the others. (cut to the Halloween Kids' headquarters, already under attack by the mutants) Devlin: Why do these things happen to us? Sam: Because idiots like you lay the groundwork. (Marie makes a few leaps and lands inside through the window, catching the other kids by surprise) All: Marie!? Marie: I know. I'm no longer big and strong, and I need rest. But there's no time to worry about either of those things. Florence: I agree. Let's just focus on staying alive! (the mutants break through and the kids run upstairs. Marie trips and knocks her head against the wall, going unconscious. After a while, Marie's body trembles and she grows back into her musclebound state.) Marie: Hello big bod, how I missed you so. (Marie beats up the mutants. The kids see this and rejoin her when she's finished.) Florence: You did it! We're saved! Marie: Burn on that resting crap! I pulled through no matter the size! Sam: Hold up, that still doesn't explain the pain episodes, and you suddenly returning to normal. It's all down to, say it with me. All: Needing some rest. Marie: Hey, I still beat those slime-balls! Give me some- Ugh, not again! (Marie collapses and returns to normal again. It switches to Tommy who's watching from above.) Tommy: Note to self, don't let a bunch of mutants do a sentient boy's job. Next time I'll, er... think of something better than that. (the kids take Marie to her house. Penelope is inside.) Sam: Take her to bed. Make sure she sleeps. Penelope: Tommy isn't home. Would you like to spend the night here? Alison: Sure, why not? (Marie is put into her bed. The kids sleep on the floor. The next morning, Marie awakens, back in her hulking form.) Marie: Man, that was the best sleep I ever had! Sam: Good. Mandy: You see, since you've been fighting nonstop, your body reached its limit, hence why you became normal again. Marie: Ok, I've learned my lesson. My days of nonstop work are over. I'm just glad I realized that before I did permanent damage to my body. Sam: I wouldn't say that. I mean, look at your stomach. Marie: Uh oh! (Marie looks at her stomach and Sam bonks her on the head) Sam: Gotcha! Marie: Oh, it's on! (The kids playfully fight one another, this causes the floor to break beneath them. Tommy is seen approaching his parents.) Tommy: Don't bother with breakfast, where's the cere- OH NO! (The kids crash down on him) Tommy: Just about everything hurts...